


Ruining A Star

by MisterretsiM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Domination, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Huge balls, Inflation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fisting, excessive cum, huge cock, hyper cock, male on female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterretsiM/pseuds/MisterretsiM
Summary: An out-of-work porn starlet seduces a director for work.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Ruining A Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first non-futa work! This one took me a bit because my day job has been working me to the bone. Hope you all enjoy it. It is of course much like my other works thematically, just with the absence of a futanari character (so far).
> 
> Also I made a Twitter account for my writing which is linked in my bio so if you want to get updates on what I'm writing or just wanna chat, go ahead and give me a follow!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback and such are appreciated.

The dull hum of an air conditioner wafted through the air. The sun shone through the window, illuminating the room in natural light. A large bed sat in its center, neatly made. The pillows were both contained in hot pink covers, and they sat above a tucked in comforter bathed in the same shade of pink. The wall the bed pressed against was a more subdued shade of pink, but was pink nonetheless. A glance around the room would show a clearly apparent decor theme - a kind of young girl’s fantasy room. The only thing that looked out of place amongst the stuffed animals and novelty furniture that littered the room was a camera that directly faced the bed.

Other items stood out upon further inspection. A half-opened drawer sticking out of a crudely decorated dresser showed a much more adult side to the childlike room. Haphazardly stuffed inside of it was a myriad of different sex toys: personal vibrators, reaslitic looking dildos, and novelty-sized butt plugs littered the overfilled space. A peak under the bottom of the bed would reveal a barely-hidden machine, one that vibrated with just a flip of a switch. Pink fuzzy handcuffs were slightly hidden behind the headboard of the bed, a cheap wooden piece, with one of the clasps locked around a post. The room clearly belonged to someone other than a child.

The door flung open, the clothes hanger that hooked onto it rattling loudly. The light thud of feet on carpet trailed through the room. A figure stood before the bed before throwing themselves onto it’s soft surface. Well-manicured toes kicked in the air, the toes painted a familiar shade of pink. Feet turned into tanned legs, completely smooth all the way up. A pair of jiggly cheeks faced the ceiling; soft, white cotton panties only slightly covering their large size. Above the smackable ass was a flower tattoo, placed in an area with a less-than-flattering name. The rest of the figures back was unblemished by any markings, and was also currently a bed for a mane of dark brown hair that flowed from the person’s head.

Rolling over, the figure stretched out. Slim arms reached towards the sky, topped off by delicate hands home to their own set of pink nails. One hand held a white phone, a black cracked screen peering down at her. Her face was what could be considered naturally sexy. High cheekbones, piercing brown eyes, a small nose and plump pink lips filled out her features. A slim neck gave way to a very large chest. Her breasts were huge and well shaped. They didn’t hang as much as most breasts their size, and they filled her chest with an enticing plumpness. Topped off by small, pink nipples that were surrounded by areolas that would’ve looked much more appropriate on a pair of more delicate mammaries. In highschool she used to brag to boys that she wore a 34E cup, not that they ever had any clue what that meant. Her breasts hung towards a mostly flat stomach, a little pouch of pudge poking out due to her current mostly-sedentary lifestyle. Her most private of areas was covered by the same white panties that tried to cover her butt, but it was clear that she kept this area as well groomed as the rest of her body.

This dark haired girl clicked her phone screen on and checked the time: it was only noon. There was still more than a third of the day left before she would be able to work. She unlocked her phone with a swipe, and began to browse through the many social media sites she was a member of. Nothing interesting was happening. Nothing ever was. Ever since a certain virus plagued the country, everything was on lock down. Scrolling through her personal messages, she sighed; there was nothing for her. No offers to promote a product, no job opportunities, no messages from directors - legitimate or not. This quarantine had put her life on lockdown.

She opened up her email, which was unsurprisingly as empty as the rest of her inboxes. Her emails to different studio directors had gone unanswered, each message very clearly stating that she was readily available for any work. Only one already-read email stood out from the rest. A studio director, one she had worked for before, had sent her a polite declination. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t find any work outside of her own self-employment. Scenes were being shot - she knew because she had friends who were still working!

Her self-employment that she referred to was camming. She was no stranger to it, no one in the industry was. Every girl, from those just starting to the hardcore veterans had all done webcam shows, and many still were. That was the problem. Everyone and their mother was getting into the online sex work industry. It was becoming oversaturated. Articles had popped up everywhere, all of them stating that the camgirl industry had blown up more than ever in the time of lockdowns and state-imposed quarantines. There was even one article where a girl talked about how the demand was almost too-high; she couldn’t be expected to masturbate for 12 hours a day. But this experience was rare, and only the most followed camgirls seemed to have this problem. 

But girls like her, who only cammed on the side and had most of their income from actual hardcore scenes, were left out in the rain. She had an account where she sold nudes and exclusive videos, but so did every other girl in the world it seemed like. That market was even more saturated, with most of its top users being girl’s who were popular on social media, or the rare random success story like the girl who made it to the 1% of users after a video of her acting like a dog went viral. And she wasn’t either of these. Her income was split between these two sources, and neither were very lucrative. The fish just weren’t biting.

Living near the porn capital of the world wasn’t cheap. Her rent was insanely high for the small apartment she lived in, much higher than she had been used to having grown up in the midwest. Money was tight even before the state shut everything down, and now that her main source of income was all but diminished it was even more of an issue. Streaming and selling nudes just wasn’t cutting it; she would have to get a regular day job at this rate. And that could be its own challenge. Not only were most normal jobs not hiring, but any that did a background check would more than likely learn of her more lurid past. Given her current line of work, she didn’t even know if she could manage to hold down something like a retail or waitressing job. 

She opened up another social media app and began to mindlessly scroll through the pictures that filled her feed. It was an odd mix of friends she had made in her current profession, and people she had grown up with. One picture caught her attention in particular though. A friend of hers in the porn industry, a fellow starlet who was much more popular than she was, she’d begrudgingly admit, had posted a picture of herself in an all-too-familiar studio. The picture was from this morning, and hadn’t been tagged with any kind of throwback tag or anything of the sort. That bitch had worked today! And in the studio she had received an actual rejection email back from. Fuming, she read the caption on the picture, and noticed the same director who had emailed her was tagged as well! What the fuck!

Thoughts raced through her head. She knew this other girl was more popular than herself, although she was no slouch in the fan department herself. Why wasn’t she getting work? She had made it clear to every studio in the area that she was ready and willing! She would have even sent messages to the few other studios that primarily operated out of state if flights hadn’t been locked down so much. As the half-naked girl continued to fume in anger, the wheels in her head began to turn. A plan was forming.

She hopped off the bed and headed towards her closet. Rifling through the abundance of clothes that were both hung up carefully and carelessly scattered across the floor, she carefully picked out her outfit. She needed to look as alluring as possible for her plan to work. A red, tight shirt was quickly tossed on, the deep V of the neck showing off a nearly indecent amount of cleavage. It also cut off right above her belly button, only adding to the overtly sexual look she was going for. Form hugging, name-brand jeans accentuated her large ass and slim legs. She finished this look with a pair of open-toed sandals, just in case it was her feet that ended up being the attention grabber. 

Moving to the bathroom, she had to make sure she looked extra desirable. Small diamond earrings were slotted in one by one, filling the sides of her ears. She threw a perfect-length necklace onto her neck, the silver chain well-polished and the white-gold heart resting nicely in her cleavage; she always tried to draw as much attention to her best asset as she could. The makeup she applied was light, just enough to show off her natural beauty. Adding some smokiness to her eyes and applying a deep red lipstick, she finally felt like her look was complete: seductive, but not whorish. She wanted to turn heads, but only just enough to not be mistaken for a prostitute. It was perfect.

Grabbing her keys and predictably pink purse, she waltzed out the door, her hips naturally swaying in a slightly exaggerated manner. She walked down the stairs, the apartment being annoyingly located on the second floor, and walked into the open world. Sunlight immediately hit her face, causing her to squint in annoyance and grab a pair of stylish designer sunglasses from her purse. Putting them on, she quickly walked to her car, a small little 2 door, and hopped into the driver seat. Her car was push-to-start, a feature that was becoming more common, but still a more lavish addition. Maybe the reason she was broke didn’t just lie in her lack of work.

She turned on the radio and pop music immediately blasted through the speakers. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror, making absolutely sure she looked as good as she could. Popping a stick of gum into her mouth, she turned the car on, with a push of course, and pulled out of the parking spot. Checking the time, a little after 1, she realized that with the few scenes being filmed currently, that the director she was headed to see might be leaving soon. She pressed down on the gas and zipped out of the apartment complex.

Speeding through traffic, she zig-zagged between cars and ran stop signs. If any cops pulled her over, she’d use her natural charms to get out of a ticket - and if that didn’t work, her very specific set of skills would come in handy. Taking several back streets to skip traffic, she got closer and closer to the studio. She knew all the tricks to getting there quickly, punctuality not being one of her strong suits. After making a 30 minute drive in only 15, she finally pulled up to the parking lot of the studio. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and then reached into her purse to pull out a mask. It was pink, of course.

She stepped out of the car and ran a hand through her long brown hair, giving it a last little fluff. Surveying the outside of the building, an unassuming grey square that looked more like a warehouse than anything, she noticed a single security guard standing outside. He stood with his arms crossed, a mop of black hair slightly covering his eyes. She didn’t recognize him, but she knew these type of guys well: glorified rent-a-cops that took the job just for the small chance they might get offered to star in a scene or get a chance with one of the models. They never did. They never did, but she could manipulate that hope to her own advantage.

She sauntered off, making sure to sway her hips in an exaggerated manner. Pretending to adjust her shirt, she actually pulled it down a bit, so that the tips of her areolas were almost peeking out from her bra. As she continued to make small adjustments such as pulling her jeans down slightly so that the straps of her racy underwear could be seen, she realized something annoying: her mask was covering her face so she wouldn’t be able to give a sultry smile. She would have to really work her eyes to make up for it. Reaching the young man, she paused in front, a look of satisfaction touching her lips upon realizing that he was very clearly checking her out.

“Hello miss, how may I help you?” the guard said after a pause, finally finished ogling her.

“Oh I have a meeting with the director, Mr. Johnson. I’m sure he mentioned I was coming. My name is Lind- Bailey. Bailey Bang,” she giggled, placing a hand on her chest and giving her cleavage a light stroke, “Sorry, I still forget to use my stage name sometimes!”

“I don’t remember Mr. Johnson mentioning anyone else coming by this afternoon. He said after the filming wrapped up this morning that no one else would be coming by. It’s just him and the editors still in there, I think.”

“Oh that’s because we just set up this meeting! Like an hour ago. He probably just forgot to mention it!”

“Mmmm I don’t know Ms. Bang. I’m not supposed to let anyone else in unless I’m told so. You know, with the virus and everything.” the guard finished with a shrug and a half-apologetic look.

Bailey paused for a moment. She was gonna need to kick it up a notch. She stepped forward and leaned in towards the guard, watching as his eyes followed down to her cleavage. Placing a hand gently on his chest, she stroked it softly. It was more solid than she was expecting. Her eyes widened into a kind of puppy-dog look, and she crinkled her nose a little to complete the pleading look. She would’ve added a pouty smile if not for this damn mask.

“Oh come on… you can make one little exception for me. I know you’ve seen my videos. You must be a fan. Do me this one favor and I’ll owe you big time!” Bailey purred in his ear. She moved her hand down his body more quickly now. Her fingers toyed with the buckle of his belt before giving his groin a quick rub. He felt decent down there - maybe she would make good on her favor if he let her in. She stared into his eyes and batted her long eyelashes. Whatever it took.

“Uh, uh well...” the guard stumbled over his words, his face turning bright red. He brought his hands up, shaking a bit, “Uh ok. I guess I can let you in. Just this once.”

He swung open the door, and raised his still-shaking out in invitation. Bailey gave a sly smile from beneath her mask and leaned over, pulling her mask down ever so slightly. Giving him a small kiss on the cheek, she bounded towards the door, pulling her mask back up over her mouth and nose. She turned back once more and looked at him.

“Thanks cutie! If things go well, you might get that favor sooner than later!”

Bailey walked down the entrance hall, trying to pace herself. She really wanted to sprint, but she couldn’t lose her composure. Settling for a power walk, she moved down the halls, keeping an eye out for anyone who might call her out. Luckily, it seemed like the guard at the front wasn’t lying: most people were gone and the editors would be in one of the rooms reviewing the footage. She just needed to get to the director. Passing a set, she took one more turn before ending up outside the director’s office. With a last deep breath, her mask sticking to her face, she squared her shoulders and opened the door. 

The office was fairly unassuming. It was windowless, but lit well by a bright ceiling fan that’s blades currently spun quickly. It was carpeted, the gray fabric slightly blackened in the heavy-traffic areas. A black leather couch sat against the left hand wall, a tongue-in-cheek present that one of the other directors had gifted him when he was given the office. Above the couch was a shelf with several awards, a testament to the man's work and longevity in the industry. Against the back wall was his desk which held various knick knacks and a coffee cup that rested around a laptop. The rest of the office was fairly bare, only a couple rolling chairs sitting up against the opposite wall of the couch stood out. One would hardly assume that this was the office of someone who worked in the porn industry.

The director himself was the same way - unassuming. A man who was probably in his 40’s, his hair was black with some gray bits in, giving him a nice salt and pepper look. Facially, he was slightly handsome but in an understated way. Deep brown eyes with a few wrinkles from age underlining them. His nose was straight and average. Cheek bones pronounced, but not excessively so. No extra fat on his cheeks and his lips were, for lack of a better word, average. He wore a blue button-up that with the sleeves rolled up to the arms showing muscled forearms. The rest of him was covered by the desk, but she could see his black tennis shoes barely sticking out of the bottom. He was handsome, but in a dad way. You wouldn’t give him a second look unless you were hunting for a DILF.

His eyes glanced up with his head unmoving at the sudden intrusion into his office. He preferred when people knocked. He straightened himself as he watched the blonde enter the room. His brain raced as he tried to remember this girl’s name and to try and figure out why she was here - he didn’t remember having any appointments this afternoon. Finally recognizing the busty woman, his mind also flashed to the security guard outside and he put 2 and 2 together. The director could already see where this was going. 

“Miss Bailey,” he started, his voice deep and smooth. He interlocked his fingers together in front of his face, “What can I do for you today?”

He gave her a knowing look as she grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it up to his desk. She sat down and crossed her legs. Bailey suddenly felt like a student in front of a principal, waiting for a scolding after being made to admit what she did wrong. She shimmied her shoulders, trying to relax. Taking a deep breath, she addressed the figure of authority in front of her. 

“Well, Mr. Johnson, I know I asked you over email if you had any work for me, but I figured I might try and ask in person. I know you said there was nothing, but I know you shot a scene this morning and I was hoping maybe coming in person would help me understand why there doesn’t seem to be work for me. Especially since I’m so eager!”

Bailey finished this last sentence with a breathy sigh, hoping it came through this stupid mask. She stared at Mr. Johnson for what seemed like an eternity as he stared back motionlessly. Finally, he inhaled deeply through his nose and leaned back in his office chair. Now staring at the ceiling, he continued to sit in silence. After another minute of this, he looked back at her, his eyes taking on a tired stare. 

“Please, call me Chris. Like I said, we don’t have work for you,” the words coming out slowly and deliberately, like he was talking to a child. “We have work for some performers. The ones who will make us money without a doubt. Unfortunately, that is not you. I’ve worked with you before, and you’re good at what you do, but that doesn’t always translate to popularity. I’m sorry.”

Fuming at these words, Bailey bolted out of her chair, sending it rolling backwards, and slammed her hands on the desk, causing it to shake slightly. Chris looked back at her impassively. She shook in rage for several seconds before taking a deep breath. Collecting herself, she straightened her shoulder and shook her head, causing her brown locks to momentarily cover her face. Looking at Chris once more, she walked around the desk, tracing one of her fingers along the edge of it. Coming to the edge of the desk right in front of the director, she parked her bubbly ass on the corner of it and leaned towards him. If she had to use the same strategy twice, she would. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I’m just so frustrated, you know? Are you sure there’s nothing I could do to convince you? I would do anything,” she said emphasizing the last word with extra breathiness in her voice, “to be in a scene. Even just one. Please?”

Chris looked her over once more as she made her plea. Damn. He was a sucker for a pretty face and a nice body. Even though the industry trends had changed in recent years to girls who look, to be polite, very young, Chris had always been more of a fan of the classics. Full lips and an hourglass figure did it for him, and Bailey was hitting all the right notes. He had worked with her before, and she was quite skilled at what she did from what he had seen. She would’ve been a hit 10 years ago, but with the tastes of consumers today? She just wasn’t quite it. There were other veterans who had the same look that already had the fanbase, and all the other girls who were newly popular were her exact opposite. 

He stared at her solemnly, giving her plea serious thought. Maybe he would do it. It had been years, and there was a reason he didn’t let the starlets try to ‘persuade’ him like she was willing to do. But, it’s not like the execs would get mad at him and it was during a quarantine where very few girls were working anyway. Who knows, maybe she’d be the one? He doubted it, but all these extra factors combined with her inherent beauty made Chris do something he hadn’t done since he first started shooting in the industry: he was gonna let a working girl do ‘anything’ to him.

“Ok. I’ll get you booked for a scene under one condition: you need to impress me. Show me your skills. Let’s see how good you really are.”

Chris punctuated this sentence by leaning back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head and presenting himself to her. He stared at her expectantly. It took Bailey several seconds to respond, her surprise at her offer actually being accepted catching her off guard. Many directors were known to get intimate with the stars, and she figured Chris would be no exception - usually this kind of offer was met with dismissal when they were already getting professional favors regularly. Regaining her senses, she quickly hopped off the edge of the desk and took off her mask, tossing it to the floor. 

“I guess I won’t be needing this anymore,” she said, finally able to show off her plump lips to her waiting lover. Giving him a seductive look, now able to with her whole face, she reached down, her arms crossing, and tugged at the hem of her shirt. She slowly peeled it off, lifting it gently over her large breasts, her pink lace bra steadily coming into view. Teasing the reveal, she twisted the shirt back and forth before lifting it fully off of her chest, making sure it lifted her breasts with it. When she raised it high enough it finally let go of her breasts, causing them to bounce slightly even in the bra - she had worn one a couple sizes too small just for this reason.

Tossing the shirt aside, she took a moment to study Chris’s face; his expression hadn’t changed much but her stripping so far did cause him to raise his eyebrows. A good sign. Bailey started to gyrate her hips as she grabbed the waist of her jeans. She turned around and bent over slightly, popping her ass out. Her tight jeans really showed off every curve of her big ass. With the same slow speed, she inched her jeans down, revealing her ass bit by bit. She unbuttoned them as she went, before leaving them in a pile around her ankles. Still bent over, she stepped out of them and threw them in the same pile as her mask and shirt. Now only in her matching set of too-small underwear, simple jewelery, and sandals, she knelt in front of him. Her only regret was that she didn’t wear better shoes - every guy likes it when she stripper squats in front of them in a pair of slutty heels.

Chris soaked in her nearly-naked form. She really was sexy. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and the sides of her chest, framing her breasts. Her ass stuck out behind her, only looking even fatter as it rested on her slim legs. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as she began to run her hands up his jean-clad legs. She did notice one odd thing: his thighs looked like they were different sizes. One was noticeably more muscular than the other. Bailey looked questioningly for just a moment before deciding to ignore it; if he had some kind of deformity of birth defect she hadn’t noticed before she wasn’t gonna question it now, not with all she had to lose. Her hands continued to glide up his legs before coming to his belt. Now it was time to get to work.

She looked up at him, her hands still on his belt buckle. He looked down at her and gave her a small nod, his hands still comfortably interlocked behind his head. Now was the moment of truth, for both of them. With a knowing smile, she began to unbuckle his belt. Years of practice made it so that she had his belt and button undone in just moments. She moved up and took his pants zipper between her teeth, sliding it down. A cliche move, but an effective one. Snagging her fingers into his waistband, she started to slide his jeans down, Chris lifting his butt slightly to help. Once his jeans were down around his ankles, she popped up from between his legs, ready to do the same to the black underwear she had gotten a glimpse of. Giving him another sexy look, she turned her head down and gasped.

Before her eyes was the biggest bulge she had ever seen on a man. It appeared as though he was trying to smuggle a football in his boxers. Even through his underwear she could see the coil of his cock, its huge size folding over on itself and stretching the fabric obscenely. Out of the right side of the leg of the underwear snaked out more than a few inches of fat cock, the giant head resting several inches above his knee. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Chris’s package was the largest she had ever seen. Even the amount resting outside of his boxers was longer than almost any man she had been with, and she had been with some of the biggest in the industry. And it was clearly much thicker. Bailey stared open mouthed at his mostly-covered genitals, shock causing her to slow her seduction.

“Well? I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Chris’s words snapped her out of her shock. With an audible gulp, she gripped his boxers with shaking hands. No longer having the mental faculties to try and act sexy, she pulled his underwear down slowly - slowly out of concern for what was unfolding in front of her and not to try and be seductive. His package was revealed at a snail's pace, the thick root of it, far wider than her own wrist, coming into view first. As she continued to pull it down, more and more cock was revealed. It uncoiled itself, the length terrifying her more with each new inch that appeared. More than halfway down his thighs, when his cock was almost fully unveiled, his underwear covering his cockhead now, his balls came into view. They looked like 2 bloated tennis balls swelling in a fleshy sack. Once Bailey had got his boxers down to his knees, his full package was revealed, no longer trapped in its tight restraint. 

It sat heavily between his outstretched legs, several inches of it hanging over the edge of his office chair. Massive veins ran along its length, with one particularly thick one stretching from the base to nearly the tip. His cock was tan, and stuck out next to his pale muscular thighs. The head of it was thicker than the shaft, the pink glans pulsing visibly. His balls also now rested firmly on the chair, the sack covering nearly all the space between his legs. It was the biggest cock she’d ever seen, and it was even bigger than any of her novelty foot long dildos she owned and teased with when she streamed. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading, silently begging for mercy. 

“Uh Chris, uh can we, can may-”

“You’ll call me Mr. Johnson,” he interrupted, grabbing his cock by the base and shaking it at her, “and you can start now.”

Bailey stared at his behemoth again, noticing how his own hand didn’t encircle it completely and that it visibly flopped when he shook it. It was still flaccid. She moved her head down and closed her eyes. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to get it up - a lot of the bigger guys couldn’t get fully hard and would often fuck with a semi during scenes. Maybe he would be a quick shot. Maybe she could get him off easily and be done with this whole thing. She hoped any of these things would turn out to be true. Gripping it in her hands, using 2 instinctively, she lifted it towards her face. 

It was heavy. Even in its soft state it weighed more than any cock she had ever felt. Chris’s cock also filled her hands completely, her fingers barely touching even in her double-handed grip. As she lifted it to her face she noticed a smell. It was strong. Musky. Masculine. Her nostrils flared at the scent; it was like a hyper-concentrated version of male potency. She timidly stuck her tongue out as she began to make long strokes while Chris let go of his cock and returned his hands to their previous position behind his head. Bailey gave it a small lick and instantly retracted her tongue: the taste was as strong as the smell.

Taking a deep breath and internally amping herself up, she dove in once more. Stroking more intently, she held the mighty appendage up to her face and wrapped her lips around the tip. Even soft, the tip filled her mouth - it felt like her lips were stretched as wide as they could be around its girth. Focusing on just the head, she swirled her tongue around it, doing her best to get him off without having to take him any deeper into her mouth. She continued to stroke and suck, really getting into it. Getting guys off came naturally to her and she began to feel more at ease despite his size. Hope began to well inside her as she still didn’t feel him get any more firm; if this was as big as he was gonna get, getting him off might actually be manageable. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of Chris’s large hands suddenly palming the back of her skull.

“Not bad, but not good enough. Let me give you a little help,” Chris declared as he tangled her brown locks in between his fingers. He slowly began to apply pressure to the back of Bailey’s head, her eyes going wide at the sensation. It wasn’t a new one for her - plenty of guys had grabbed her head to force her to suck cock faster, but the cock’s had never been this intimidating. Gagging on his enormous cockhead, she felt it start to enter her throat as it pushed past her teeth and tongue. Her eyes began to water and she looked up at Chris, silently begging for mercy. Ignoring her completely, Chris applied more pressure, and his cockhead finally entered her throat.

Bailey squirmed under his grip. She could feel his immense cockhead, which had looked bigger than her fist, start to stretch her throat. Centimeter by centimeter it slowly burrowed into her neck. The resistant pornstar struggled to breath, her eyes and face turning red. She removed one of her hands, both still having been locked around his cock, and grabbed at her throat; she could feel his cockhead literally bulging her neck out. The outline of his glans were very clear through her skin, and she could feel an intense heat coming off of it. As it got deeper, she felt her vision start to fade before her head was roughly pulled back. It felt like she was throwing up his cock due to how quickly it was ripped from her throat. A spray of spittle followed its exit. 

“A good start! Let’s try again!”

'Chris wait’ was what Bailey wanted to respond, but as soon as she managed to gulp in air, Chris had forced her head right back down onto his cock. This time the penetration went much quicker, his cock immediately burrowing into her throat. She didn’t even get a chance to gag the thick appendage filled her so quickly. To her horror, she could feel it start to thicken and lengthen. Looking down, she could actually see it grow with every pulse. She had seen a lot of cocks in her day, more than most people, but seeing this monster grow even larger made her want to cry. Her lips stretched with every pulse, and the amount of cock in her vision wasn’t getting any smaller despite the fact that it was being forced deeper into her throat. She could feel it go deeper and deeper into her, deeper than any cock previously. Finally, she felt it hit a new barrier. 

“Oh fuck yeah. This is the best part!” Chris groaned as he gave her head a particularly hard shove forward. His cock broke through the barrier and entered new depths in Bailey’s body. His cock had had actually broken through to her stomach. “Ah, it’s been awhile. Haven’t entered a slut’s stomach in years.”

Tightening his grip on her hair, Chris pulled in her deeper. Bailey’s struggle had grown weaker, the constant blocking of her air supply by the director’s mighty pole and the continuous jerking of her head had left her in a dazed state. Her eyes still looked around wildly, bouncing between Chris’s face, which still looked down at her stoically, and his giant appendage, which still continued to grow. She could feel his cock snaking its way deeper into her stomach, a strange new feeling for her. Her senses were overwhelmed by his sex, and it only got worse the closer she was pulled towards his cock. After minutes of face fucking, Chris expertly pulling out whenever she seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness, she finally felt him tense up. His cock visibly widened even more, and she could see his balls pull up on the chair towards his groin. He was cumming.

His cock lurched heavily in her mouth and she felt his urethra bulge against her tongue. His strong hand painfully gripped her hair harder and pulled her even closer. His cock pulsed several times before she felt a warm substance blast into her stomach. This first gush of cum was already felt like more than any man could ever produce. It kept blasting, longer than any orgasm she had even been on the receiving-end of. It kept blasting, and it didn’t stop. She could feel her stomach filling, the hot baby batter pumping from his cock bloating her stomach. Trying to look down, she realized she couldn’t see past his pulsating tool, it was so wide; but, she swear she could feel her stomach expanding. She pulled a hand off his bucking cock and placed it against her midsection: she hadn’t been wrong. Her stomach was slowly bloating outwards due to the amount of ejaculate currently being deposited into her stomach.

“Oh fuck yeah. You swallow well, slut!” Chris groaned as he started to pull her head back. His thick rod slowly moved out of her mouth, inch after inch appearing before her eyes. Bailey felt like she was witnessing one of those tricks where someone pulls out a seemingly never ending length of cloth from their sleeve. Except it was Chris’s cock that was never ending, and her abused throat was the sleeve - a cocksleeve for his enormity. She could feel his cock continue to spew what felt like gallons of cum. Her stomach continued to push against her hand as it enlarged and the tightness she felt had gone from uncomfortable to painful. Finally, she felt his glans pull out of her throat and into her mouth. His cum splashed against her tongue, tasting stronger than any semen she had ever swallowed before. With a final pull, his cock fully unsheathed from her mouth.

Bailey’s eyes would have crossed if they could have at seeing Chris’s appendage fully hard in all its glory, but her vision was immediately blurred. As soon as his cock left her mouth, he pumped a new salvo of cum onto her face. He wasn’t finished. Despite the record-breaking amount of cum he had already released into her, he still wasn’t done. The filled starlet’s face was completely covered with one shot. The shot impacted her face so hard that droplets of cum splashed off her face onto her arms and chest. He continued to hose down her face for several more seconds, layering inch after inch of pudding-thick cum onto her face. Bailey’s arms had fallen limply to her sides, feeling weakened by the sexual obliteration she was being put through.

Chris grabbed his cock with his free hand and steadied it, the intensity of his orgasm causing it to sway back and forth without Bailey’s hands holding it still. After he felt that her face had been properly painted, he aimed down and started to spray his cumload against her chest. Her pink bra was instantly soaked, the thick cum changing its color to an unchaste white. Cum splashed against her neck and shoulders, the streams still hitting her hard enough to bounce off her skin, despite the fact that he had been cumming for over a minute at this point. Her necklace was caught in the crossfire and was immediately glued to her skin by the sticky substance. Chris aimed his dick casually, painting her entire lower body in his seed. Her tan skin was now an off-white, and even her brown hair had long streaks in it. Her sexy underwear was ruined, completely drenched and hidden beneath all his cum. After more than 2 minutes, his orgasm finally came to an end. He looked down at her, his face now slightly flushed from pleasure, and continued to stroke his behemoth of a penis.

Still kneeling, unmoving except for the terrified shaking that permeated her body, Bailey tried to take a deep breath; however, as soon as she opened her mouth, a heap of cum that was sealing her lips shut collapsed into her mouth. She started coughing immediately, the thick, sticky cum filling her throat. Turning to the side, she threw up. Instead of actual vomit, she threw up pure white. It was all cum. She continued to empty her stomach onto the office floor for several seconds, the avalanche of cum never stopping. After several seconds, the upchucking finally stopped. To her horror, her stomach still felt immensely bloated. Raising a cum soaked hand, she attempted to wipe away the cum mask that glued her eyes shut. 

Her eyes opened slowly, stinging from the cum that managed to seep its way into them. Looking down, she felt like throwing up once more at the sight of her body. She was completely drenched. Her body looked like it had been dipped in glue, and her stomach was rounded absurdly with the amount cum sloshing inside: it looked like she had swallowed a basketball. Bailey couldn’t comprehend what had just happened to her. She felt like one of the girls in those fake bukakke videos, but this was real. Real, and so much more intense. The semen that covered every inch of her body was thick and hot, and much more real than any fake cum any studio could hope to produce. She looked up at Chris and almost screamed in terror.

His cock was fully erect. It hadn’t lost any vigor despite its multi-minute orgasm. And now she was seeing it in its full glory, completely hard with not an inch hidden from her sight. It was absurd. It was inhuman. It was bigger than any cock she had ever heard of it. It stood straight up in his hands, both gripping it at different parts of the shaft. Even his large hands didn’t cover more than a third of its immensity. His fingers didn’t meet either, several inches of cock separating the digits. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

It had to have been over a foot and half long. Her biggest dildo was 14 inches long, and the cock in front of her was easily a half-foot bigger than that if not more. The deep red head that topped it seemed impossibly big - she didn’t even think both of her fists next to each other would be as wide as his glans. Below the head was a flared urethra, a urethra that looked fatter than the entirety of some cocks she had fucked in her career. His cock was criss-crossed by numerous veins, none smaller than her middle finger and each was a deep blue or purple. They pulsed steadily in an almost violent manner. The thickness of it was just as frightening as its length - comparing it to a 2 liter bottle would not have been an incorrect one. As she continued to examine it, she noticed that in his sitting position the head of it was parallel to his face: his cock was literally as long as his torso!

The fearful staring continued for what felt like forever, each moment passing bringing a new detail to her attention. The giant mushroom shaped head was noticeably wider than the shaft, something that should have been impossible given the shafts already tremendous girth. His cock continued to belch out ropes and spurts of cum, each one larger than most men’s whole orgasm. The source of this constant gushing of semen was absurdly large, the opening on his tip looking practically like a second mouth. She could probably make out with it with little resistance. Lastly, she noticed that his balls had also gotten noticeably bigger, now visibly straining the thick sack they sat in. His legs were pushed even further apart by their size, like someone had placed 2 softballs between his thighs. The room would’ve been silent if not for the sloshing of cum in her stomach and the constant splashing of cum leaking from his cock onto the puddle of sperm between the two of them. She looked back up at his face.

“So, Ch-Chi-”

“What did I tell you before?” Chris said, cutting her off once more with a scowl on his face.

“Oh, uh, Mr. Johnson,” Bailey finally mustered after several seconds of trying to remember what he was talking about, her brain still scrambled from the intense sexual scene she had just been put through, “can we talk about my job now that I've, uh, done my favor?”

“‘Done your favor?’” Chris laughed loudly, standing up, “we’re not done here yet. Can’t you see I’m still hard?”

Bailey gulped as she stared back at him. She never expected that this is how her day was gonna go. Chris waved his cock back and forth in front of her face, spilling slime onto her body and the ground around them. He grabbed her by her arm and lifted her up, causing her to stagger as she tried to find her feet. Leering at her, he reached out and ripped her bra from her chest making her yelp. Her chest was still covered by a heavy layer of baby batter, her necklace only slightly visible between her breasts from the sheet of cum that covered it, her small pink nipples barely poking out from beneath the coat of white. Chris reached out and mauled her breasts with his free hand, roughly handling them as he continued to stroke his cock. Bailey moaned slightly under his touch, her body in a heightened state of sensitivity. Besides, his touch was surprisingly hot to her, his domination of her person slowly turning her on.

Turning around, he pushed his laptop onto his chair and then kicked the rolling chair to the side. He grabbed Bailey by her arm and roughly pulled her with him as he rounded the desk. She stumbled once more, her mind in a constant state of reeling from what was happening. Standing in front of his desk, bare besides a coffee cup and a few knick knacks, Chris looked at her expectantly. Bailey stared back with wide eyes, her body scared stiff by what she knew was coming. She continued to stand, unmoving, as Chris rolled his eyes in annoyance at her. Placing a hand on her back, he pushed her forward, her upper body slamming onto the desk. She gasped at the impact.

“Alright slut, here’s where you’ll really earn your place. Let’s see how well you handle a real fucking for the first time in your life!”

Before Bailey had a chance to protest, Chris grabbed a hold of her lace underwear, and ripped it cleanly off in the same effortless way he had torn her bra off. Her small pink pussy came into view, surprisingly virginal-looking despite her chosen profession. Licking his lips, Chris raised a hand and began to prod at her sex with his large fingers. Her lips were slightly soaked from the cum that had soaked through her panties, and they also glistened with the slightest hint of arousal. Chris inserted one finger easily, well lubricated from his own cum, and began to thrust it in and out. Once he got a good feel for her insides, he wiggled it upwards until he heard her moan, indicating he had found her pleasure spot. Adding a second finger, he continued to fuck her with his fingers. 

Bailey moaned at his ministrations. He really was good at this, much better than many of the guys she had worked with. She felt him add a third finger and really begin to ramp up his movements, which only caused her to moan even louder. After a couple minutes of this, she felt her pussy tighten up and gush around his fingers. She heard him chuckle slightly to himself as her walls clamped down around him, followed by a rush of wetness. He really had her good. 

“Oh fuck Mr. Johnson!” Bailey exclaimed, painting through her intense orgasm. Her features took on a surprised look as she felt him force in a 4th finger. This was more than she ever did herself, and his large hands only added to stretching. She shifted uncomfortably as he fucked her with nearly his whole hand, discomfort overtaking the pleasure he had previously provided her. More minutes passed, her face cringing in pain before he suddenly stopped, his fingers still fully inserted into her sex.

With a grunt, he folded his thumb in and forced his whole hand into her cunt. She screamed as this sudden intrusion. This was definitely more than she had ever taken before. Looking back at him, he caught her eye and smiled devilishly back at her. Slowly, he began to move his hand around in her depths, winding it in a circular motion. Bailey turned her head back around and looked down at the desk, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. She just had to get through this. The pain only intensified as he began to fist fuck her. No amount of lube could have prepared her for this. Slowly pistoning his hand in her cunt, he forced it deeper with each movement. Soon, his wrist entered her cunt, followed by his forearm. He began to pick up speed and really hammered his fist into her cunt, causing her to let out pained grunts and intermittent screams. After more minutes of this, nearly his whole arm up to his elbow firmly lodged inside of her, he felt she was ready.

Tears flowed down Bailey’s face. She had never endured something so painful. Her vagina felt completely full and every movement felt like it might tear in her half. The little bits of pleasure she did feel from the penetration were outweighed by discomfort at having nearly an entire arm stuck inside of her. When she felt like she wouldn’t be able to take much more of Chris’s fisting, she felt his start to pull his arm out of her cunt. He took his time, making sure to twist his arm back and forth as he exited, but after only a few moments it was completely removed. Bailey suddenly felt very empty, but relieved - a relief that would not last long.

Chris stood up fully and stepped back. Using his now very lubed hand, he gave his fat staff several full length strokes, wetting it with Bailey’s cunt juices. His own cum that streamed down his cock mixed in with her juices, creating an off white slather of cream that covered his appendage. Aiming his cock at Bailey cunt, which was now slowly trying to close itself, he gave it several more strokes. Cum shot from his cock all over her cunt, bathing it in his seed. Bailey shivered, the hot cum on her sensitive pussy sending an intense feeling down her spine. After admiring his handiwork, he placed a hand on her lower back, and gripped his cock with the other.

“Ready or not slut, here I come!”

With his cock in prime fucking position, he pressed his hips fowards, mashing his cockhead against Bailey’s sex. The head looked comically bigger than the hole it was trying to penetrate, the girth of it several times bigger than her stretched vagina. Applying more pressure, his cockhead slowly began to stretch her lips, his makeshift lube job working well. He held her down using his free hand to put pressure on her back as Bailey began instinctively squirming, trying to save her genitals from being completely ruined. Her resistance proved futile, as after only a minute of trying, Chris’s cockhead managed to hit the right angle and pop unceremoniously into her depths; the intrusion caused her to scream loudly.

“Scream all you want my little pornstar, no one is gonna hear you in this office!” Chris laughed, staring down at his jutting cock, more than a foot and a half of cock still unsheathed. Now that he had finally entered her, there would be no stopping it. Ignoring her heavy breathing, Chris wrapped both hands around her waist and began to slowly piston his hips. Making sure to have a tight grip, tight enough that he would probably leave bruises, he began to rock her body back and forth in time with his thrusts. Despite the fact that he was already inside of her, the absurd thickness of his weapon made penetration a slow act, even with all the sexal fluids wetting his cock. He watched with a smug grin as bit by bit his cock slid into Bailey’s stretched cunt.

Bailey couldn’t believe what she was feeling. If she thought his fist was gonna tear her cunt in two, his cock was on a whole nother level. This is what she imagined giving birth to be like, the lips of her pussy feeling like they might split in two at any second. His cockhead alone filled her more than any other cock she had ever taken, and her mind couldn’t comprehend him inserting anymore. With every new inch he fucked into her, she whimpered and screamed, the nerve-endings in her cunt being stretched and pushed to their limit. She could barely think. She could barely focus. Her whole body was solely concentrated on the inhuman penetration she was currently on the receiving end of. 

As Chris began to pick up speed he started pulling more of his cock out with each thrust. His pumps became fuller, pulling out until only the head was still inserted before roughly pushing it back in. After more than a third of his cock had entered her, he hit a barrier. Purposefully slamming his glans roughly against it, which only pulled more screams from Bailey’s lungs, he tested its strength. Whether Bailey knew it or not, Chris knew very well what he was hitting: her cervix. He doubted many guys had hit her here before based on her reaction, and he knew she had never had it penetrated before. He prodded it several more times, getting a good feel for what he was about to ruin. Gripping her hips even tighter than before, he pulled his hips back until just the tip of his tip rested inside of her. It was time.

“I suggest holding on. This will not be fun for you, at least not at first.”

After a pregnant pause, he rammed forward. His cock was stopped for only a moment. Then there was silence, followed by the loudest scream so far. Her cervix only managed to resist for a second before his battering ram knocked down its doors. He was in. Deeper than any man before him and deeper than any would go, as far as he was concerned. Unmarked territory. Untouched depths. Unclaimed plunder. This was the kind of feeling he savored: permanently ruining a girl, rearranging her insides to be his perfect toy. The reason the studio execs didn’t let him touch the talent anymore.

Her own scream still rang in her ears, and she would’ve kept screaming had all the air not been knocked from her lungs. Her well-manicured pink nails scratched harshly against the wooden desk leaving marks, as she tried to claw her way from the fucking she was currently undergoing. To Bailey, it was like everything he did added a new pain she hadn’t imagined before. When she felt him hit her cervix, she was terrified. It had been hit a few times before by accident, and while each time was painful, none of the previous occurrences had come even close to this. And when he broke through it? She thought she was gonna blackout. She didn’t even know it was possible. She didn’t even know where his cock was in her body anymore, although she had a hesitant, horrified guess.

“Oh fuck yeah bitch I’m in your fucking womb now!” Another exclamation from Chris, one that only confirmed her horror. He had managed to break his way into her most sacred depths, and she knew he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. Encouraged by his rough entrance into her womb, Chris pistoned his hips even harder than before, not giving Bailey a chance to get used to the feeling of a cock tearing past her cervix, if such a thing was even possible. A loud schlicking sound could be heard as the mix of juices from his cock and her cunt splattered onto both of their thighs from the speed of his fucking. Bailey continued to rake her nails into the desk, trying to grasp at anything to help keep herself stable and destroying all the work she had put into making her nails perfect.

A new feeling emerged within her, one that was surprisingly not painful. Looking down between her large flopping breasts, through tear streaked eyes, she noticed a bulge in her skin; one that moved in time with Chris’s thrusts. Her eyes bugged from her skull. She couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t thought it was possible. His punishing weapon was actually big enough to dent her skin from the inside as it fucked her - something she only seen before with small girls and creative angles. Something about this sight triggered a response in Bailey’s brain, and she felt her pussy tighten. Holy shit, she was actually cumming from being fucked like this!

“Oh, oh fuck, Mr. Johnson!” she moaned out, much in the same way she had as when he was fingering her before. Her lips gripped Chris’s mighty shaft as best they could in their stretched state, and her entire vagina quivered. Smiling to himself, Chris continued his rough pace. He knew her body would give in to pleasure, they always did in the end. With a lustful scream a spray of juices flew from her pussy, drenching Chris’s invading cock and the ground below them. She felt her orgasm continue for seconds on end, and it was the most intense of her life. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, he tongue lolled out of her mouth as she briefly lost consciousness. A harsh slap from Chris onto her bouncing ass cheeks broke her from her unconscious reverie and her eyes fluttered open once more.

“Holy shit. I’ve never felt anything like that!” 

She stared down once more between her breasts, wishing she was in the right position to grope herself, as she watched the bulge in her stomach rise higher and higher towards her face. Something was happening to her, and she could feel her pussy continue to convulse post-orgasm; it was as if her body was still reeling from the pleasure and hadn’t quite finished cumming yet. Chris continued to slap her ass, alternating cheeks with each hit and reddening them quickly. A new slapping sound reverberated through the room and the wrecking balls he called testicles began to slap into Bailey’s thighs. Bailey barely noticed, however, as the pleasure that had overwritten the pain she had been feeling the entire fucking slowly melted her brain, her entire being solely focused on trying to wring more orgasms from the inhuman genitalia currently battering her insides. 

Feeling it was time for a position change, Chris reached over and grabbed Bailey by her arms, which only caused more of his cock to force itself into her. Pulling her arms towards himself until he got a firm grasp on her wrists, he yanked her up suddenly, causing her body to lift off the desk for the first time since the whole thing had started. Her upper body jerked up suddenly, causing her breasts to slap loudly against her torso and sending her hair flying wildly for a second. Head limpy lolling to the side, her brain still corrupted by the untold pleasures she was now feeling, the only thing keeping her up was Chris’s strong grip on her wrists. Her mind slightly regaining some sense, she looked down and gasped.

Her stomach was tented out obscenely. It looked like Chris’s spear was going to pierce through her skin, it stretched it out so far. Her normally mostly taut stomach was pushed out so far, she could easily see it from between her huge tits. Bailey’s midsection looked more like an alien was gonna burst out, not like a huge cock was fucking her. Even through her skin, the head of it clearly pulsed and spat cum at a steady rate. This insane sight set her eyes rolling back once more as her pussy sprayed cunt juice like a fire hose for the umpteenth time. Below the interlocked pair, a puddle of their combined sexual excretions was growing larger by the minute.

“Oh yeah girly, now we’re really fucking here,” Chris moaned, grabbing her wrists harder as he pulled her back towards his cock. Quite a few inches remained outside of her cunt, but Chris had a plan to quickly remedy this. As he fucked her harder, using her body to leverage himself, he started to shift his hips. Bending his knees, he pulled her back farther and angled his hips higher. His cock shifted along with his movements and began to move up higher inside Bailey’s body, stretching her womb upward rather than outward. It steadily snaked up her body, going higher and higher until the head of it rested firmly between her bouncing breasts. Chris finally had as much of his cock as he was going to get inside of her. 

From this angle, Chris had nearly his entire cock lodged inside of her, only a few ridiculous thick inches still stuck from outside of her cunt. He pounded into her violently, his heavy cumsack slapping against her loudly. The path of his cock inside of her womb could be traced by the constantly moving bulge; it snaked down below her belly button with every retreat of his hips, before rocketing back up towards her breasts with the following thrust. Bailey’s pussy was squirting constantly at this point, a proverbial waterfall of girlcum continuously streaming from her cunt and splattering onto the ground. Her screams were intermittent, and they were always accompanied by a tightening of her cunt - the signal of another powerful orgasm. They continued on like this for minutes on end.

“I’m getting close slut, real close. Gonna fill you up good!” 

Movements becoming more erratic, Chris could feel his giant orbs start to tighten. His cock managed to thicken even more, drawing another orgasm from the overfucked pornstar. The grip he had on her wrists also tightened, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. His cum tanks began to pull up towards his body, no longer slamming roughly into Bailey’s reddened thighs. Bailey had hardly heard a word of what Chris had said, too lost to the pleasure and orgasms that constantly racked her body. With one final grunt, Chris thrust once more, his hips bouncing off the bubbly ass in front of him, and hilted himself fully. His entire cock trembled and throbbed. He was cumming. 

The area where Chris’s cockhead portruded from was instantly infalted. Large blasts of cum could be clearly skin shooting from his glans, even though it was embedded so deeply into her body. It looked as though someone was blowing large bubbles under Bailey’s skin and with each pulse of Chris’s cock, a new one was formed. Like she had many times today, Bailey looked down in shock at what was happening to her body. She could trace the shots as the cum sunk lower, depositing itself in the bottom of her womb. Her stomach ballooned out quickly - much more quickly than before. 

“Take it! Take my fucking cum!” Chris grunted as he thrusted shallowly into her, like he was trying to force the cum from his cock at an even faster rate. Bailey’s womb was packed full in seconds, but the enormous phallus was thick enough to plug her cunt completely even in its obscenely stretched state. Her torso continued to grow with every shot, surpassing the point of even resembling pregnancy. The weight of it eventually caused her body to sag fully and caused her to lose what little strength she had left. Her legs wobbled, doing their best to hold her up before giving out completely only a moment later. The added weight of his own baby batter, combined with the sudden force of her legs collapsing made Chris lose his tight grip on her wrists. Bailey fell towards the desk and slammed onto it. It shook with the added weight of all the semen inside of her.

Despite the fact that she’d fallen, Chris’s cock was still absurdly long enough to stick out from her cunt; however, with the removal of most of his shaft from her sex, it was no longer sealed as tightly as before. Cum sprayed out immediately, soaking both of their legs and the floor beneath them in mud-thick cum. Chris grabbed his shaft, pulling it completely out, and stepped to the side out of the way of the torrential outpouring of sperm. Aiming his cock, he sprayed down Bailey’s body from the side, completely covering her beach ball sized stomach in an instant. He blasted her face, her arms and anything else he could hit from his awkward position. Firing shots over her body, he sloppily drenched her other half too, arcing his cum over her shaking form. After minutes of nonstop cumming, Bailey now fully drenched once more, his orgasm finally started to peter out. 

“Well damn I must be getting old,” Chris laughed, panting slightly and looking down at his softening cock, “I used to be able to go 4 or 5 rounds before I lost steam. Doesn’t look like you’re in much of a condition to go anymore anyway. Ah well, probably for the best then I guess.”

Not hearing a word he said, Bailey lay completely comatose on the director’s desk. Her huge belly now nearly covered the entire surface, and her head rested in a messy pile of hair and cum. Even though she had been steadily blowing cum from her wrecked cunt since Chris had pulled out, her stomach still stayed immensely bloated. A steady stream of cunt juice leaked down her legs, slowly washing away the thick cum caked onto them. She had been fucked literally unconscious, and Chris knew from past experiences that she would probably never be quite the same person.

Cock still leaking small streams of cum, Chris walked over to the pile of clothes she had left on the ground. He bent over and picked up the shirt she had discarded at the beginning of their encounter. Flapping it out a couple times to get it unbunched, he used it to wipe the cum from his cock and still-pulsing balls. He did his best to wipe it as dry as he could before moving onto his legs. Once he felt he had sufficiently cleaned his lower half enough, he threw the now-ruined garment back into the pile and began to redress himself. Gathering his laptop and a few other lucky things untouched by the sea of semen that spread out across the room, he walked over to the front of the desk and glanced down at Bailey.

“Wakey wakey, Ms. Bang!” Chris said loudly, giving her a few light slaps on her cheeks - the ones on her face, not her ass as he had been doing previously. After a few slaps she woke up, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She lifted her head from the cum puddle it rested in and looked up at him with a muddled expression on her face. 

“Uh wha- Mr. Johnson, uh. What-”

“Well, Bailey, you didn’t do bad.” Chris started, interrupting her, “I’ll uh, give you a call or shoot you an email soon. I’m gonna call the cleaners and tell em to come to the office tonight. Should give you a few hours at least to get out of here. I’ll have the guard out front lock up before you leave. See ya next time, Ms. Bang.”

With this, Chris walked back around the desk and towards the door, doing his best not to step in any of the still wet cum puddles that currently dotted the floor. Making it to the door, he turned back to Bailey and gave her a cruel smirk before turning off the lights and walking out of the office. The door closed gently behind him, bathing Bailey completely in darkness. Trying to lift herself up off the desk, she felt her cunt convulse once more like she was having some kind of delayed orgasm. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as they had so many times in the past hour, and her head sagged into the mess of cum below her once more.


End file.
